


Bento

by xKagaYuukix



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 12:17:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2732195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xKagaYuukix/pseuds/xKagaYuukix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine od pewnego czasu stroni od seksu, co Kagamiemu wydaje się niezwykłe ( zresztą, każdemu by się tak wydawało ). Zwierza się swoim wirtualnym przyjaciołom z czatu i prosi o pomoc. Jeden z nich, o nicku "Władca_Świata" sugeruje, że Daiki ma kochanka. Kagami baczniej przygląda się swojemu chłopakowi i podsłuchuje pewną rozmowę telefoniczną...<br/>Prosząc o pomoc swojego przyjaciela Himuro, Kagami śledzi ukochanego!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bento

*** TYGRYSEK zalogował się ***

 

 **(Nie)Orła_Cień:** Witaj

 **Candy_Man:** Czeeeść, Tygrysie~

 **Tygrysek:** Yo...

 **Lepszy_Model:** Co się stało, Tygrysku? ♥♥♥ Brzmisz na smutnego T_T

 **Tygrysek:** ...

 **Candy_Man:** Chcesz czekoladkę?

 **Sexy_Thing:** Czyżbyś znowu miał problemy ze swoim facetem?

 **Lepszy_Model:** Powiedz nam, co się stało, Tygrysku! ♥ Sexy_Thing, kim jesteś? o_O

 **Sexy_Thing:** To ja, Oha_Asa. Mój chłopak zmienił mój nick, nie wiem, jak go przywrócić...

 **Władca_Świata:** Podaj mi swój adres, Oha_Asa, z chęcią przyjadę ci pomóc.

 

*** SEXY_THING wylogował się ***

**Tygrysek:** Ludzie, szkoda gadać...

 **(Nie)Orła_Cień:** Opowiadaj. Postaramy ci się jakoś pomóc. Nie ma nic lepszego, niż wirtualni znajomi.

 **Tygrysek:** Nie pomagasz...no ale dobra. Oha miał rację. Chodzi o mojego faceta...

 **Lepszy_Model:** Nie mów, że znowu nie chciał seksu?!  >_<

 **Tygrysek:** Trafiłeś za 10 pkt.

 **(Nie)Orła_Cień:** Nie ma rzutu za 10 punktów, Tygrysku-kun.

 **Tygrysek:** To taka przenośnia, Cieniu.

 **(Nie)Orła_Cień:** Rozumiem.

 **Lepszy_Model:** A zrobiłeś to, co ci radziłem?

 **Tygrysek:** Tak...

 **Lepszy_Model:** Zrobiłeś przepyszną kolację?

 **Tygrysek:** Tak

 **Candy_Man:** A słodki deser?

 **Tygrysek:** Tak, deser też był...

 **Lepszy_Model:** Kupiłeś wino?

 **Tygrysek:** Kupiłem...

 **Lepszy_Model:** A po tym wzięliście wspólną kąpiel?

 **Tygrysek:**... no wzięliśmy...

 **Lepszy_Model:** ...i nic?

 **Tygrysek:** No właśnie nic! Totalnie nic! Położył się spać zaraz po tym, jak się pokłóciliśmy.

 **(Nie)Orła_Cień:** O co się pokłóciliście?

 **Tygrysek:** Zaczął narzekać, że kurczak był za słodki, a wino za tanie. W dodatku po kąpieli poszedł obejrzeć film z biuściastymi panienkami...

 **Lepszy_Model:** CO ZA ŚWINIA! **> _<**

 **Władca_Świata:** Zerwij z nim.

 **Tygrysek:** No ale ja go kocham...jakby nie patrzeć...

 **Lepszy_Model:** On też cię na pewno kocha, spróbuj z nim porozmawiać!

 **Tygrysek:** No ale jak myślicie, dlaczego on przestał mieć ochotę? Normalnie nie było dnia, żeby się do mnie nie dobierał, nie macał i nie szeptał do ucha zboczonych rzeczy...a to już dwa tygodnie, kiedy nagle mu się odmieniło!

 **Candy_Man:** Może ma za mało cukru...?

 **Lepszy_Model:** Może ma złe dni? :-(

 **(Nie)Orła_Cień:** Może ma okres?

 **Władca_Świata:** On ma kochanka.

 **Lepszy_Model:** Nie! Nie mów tak!

* **TYGRYSEK wylogował się** *

 

            Kagami oparł się ciężko o oparcie krzesła, gapiąc się w monitor swojego komputera. Cholera! Właśnie tego się obawiał. Z początku w ogóle nie chciał dopuścić do siebie tej myśli. Ale teraz, po rozmowie ze swoimi kolegami z czatu, był pewien na 95%, że Aomine ma kogoś na boku.

            Kimkolwiek był „Władca_Świata”, trafił w sedno...

            Kagami wstał od biurka i zaczął nerwowo przechadzać się po sypialni. Co powinien zrobić? Porozmawiać z nim? Nie...nie ma mowy, żeby się na to odważył. Już wczoraj sporo go kosztowało, żeby zaprosić Daikiego do wspólnej kąpieli, a co dopiero, żeby zapytał, czy ma kochanka! Jeszcze pomyśli, że jest zazdrosny...!

            Z salonu rozległ się odgłos kroków. Zaintrygowany Kagami, podszedł do drzwi sypialni i uchylił je lekko, wyglądając przez szparę. Aomine podszedł właśnie do aparatu telefonicznego i wykręcał numer, nerwowo spoglądając na drzwi sypialni.

            Co jest...?

-         Cześć – wyszeptał Aomine do telefonu.- Słuchaj, ja...jasne, w porządku, nic się nie stało, słuchaj mnie! Pokłóciłem się z Kagamim, więc mogę wykorzystać tę okazję i do ciebie wpaść, co ty na to? Chciałbym, no wiesz...żebyś mi dał...tak...ok...będę za jakieś 15 minut, więc przygotuj się!

COO?!

Kagami zastygł w bezruchu, gapiąc się na ciemnoskórego, który odłożył telefon i przeszedł do korytarzyka, gdzie zarzucił na siebie kurtkę.

-         Wychodzę, Panie Obrażalski!- krzyknął.- Nie czekaj na mnie z kolacją, idę pograć w kosza!

-         Ja ci dam pograć w kosza, ty śmierdzący kłamco...- szepnął Kagami, szybko podchodząc z powrotem do komputera. Znów otworzył okienko czatu i zalogował się.

 

*** TYGRYSEK zalogował się ***

 

 **Lepszy_Model:** Wróciłeś! Tygrysku, Władca_Świata nie to miał na myśli!

 **Tygrysek:** ON MA KOCHANKA! Przed chwilą podsłuchałem jego rozmowę przez telefon! Powiedział, że wykorzysta okazje, że się ze mną pokłócił, żeby iść do tego *****, ŻEBY MU DAŁ!

 **Candy_Man:** Ale co mu dał...?

 **Tygrysek:** Dupy, oczywiście! Na pewno o to chodzi!

 **Władca_Świata:** Mówiłem. Ja zawsze mam rację.

 **Tygrysek:** I co ja mam teraz zrobić?! On właśnie do niego poszedł! W dodatku skłamał, że idzie pograć w kosza!

 **Władca_Świata:** Mogę ci pożyczyć moją kolekcję nożyczek.

 **Lepszy_Model:** Idź za nim!  >_< Śledź go i dowiedz się, gdzie dokładnie idzie i co robi!

 **Tygrysek:** A co jeśli mnie poniesie i rozniosę jego kochanka?!

 **(Nie)Orła_Cień:** Poproś znajomego o pomoc, niech idzie z tobą. Sam bym z chęcią poszedł. Może być zabawnie.

 **Tygrysek:** To nie jest śmieszne, cieniu! Ja tu przeżywam! Dobra, zadzwonię do kumpla i poproszę go o pomoc! Zdam wam relację, jak wrócę! Na razie!

 **Lepszy_Model:** Powodzenia, Tygrysku! ♥ Wywalcz swoją miłość!

 

            *** TYGRYSEK wylogował się ***

 

            Kagami chyba jeszcze nigdy nie był tak pełen energii. Rzucił się na swoją komórkę i zaczął z impetem ciskać klawisze, wybierając numer do przyjaciela.

            Odebrał po trzecim sygnale:

-         Halo?

-         Tatsuya! Potrzebuję twojej pomocy i to szybko! W tej chwili! Jesteś wolny?!

-         Yyy...jasne – odparł zaskoczony Himuro.- Coś się stało?

-         Wytłumaczę ci, jak się spotkamy! Zaraz ci znowu zadzwonię i powiem, gdzie masz być!

Kagami, nie czekając na odpowiedź, rozłączył się, schował komórkę do kieszeni dżinsów

i ruszył biegiem na korytarz. Zarzucił na siebie kurtkę, chwycił kluczę i niemalże wyleciał na skrzydłach z mieszkania i z bloku. Kiedy stał już na zewnątrz, pośpiesznie rozejrzał się wokół siebie w poszukiwaniu znajomej sylwetki.

Jest! Na końcu ulicy Aomine właśnie skręcał w prawo, w kierunku rynku. Kagami ruszył

za nim biegiem, szybciej, niż podczas gry w kosza, gdy był w „Strefie”. A kiedy już zbliżył się wystarczająco blisko do swojego chłopaka, z bijącym sercem wyjął komórkę i znów zadzwonił do Tatsuyi.

-         Przyjdź szybko na rynek!- wydyszał.

-         Oh, całe szczęście, że właśnie na nim jestem – usłyszał podwójnie, bowiem Himuro stał tuż za nim. Rozłączył się i uśmiechnął do przyjaciela.- Co się dzieje?

-         Ah! Yy...chodzi o Aomine.- Kagami wyjaśnił mu w skrócie szczegóły ostatnich zdarzeń.

-         Ah, więc podejrzewasz go o zdradę?- zapytał Himuro.

-         Tak – westchnął Kagami, nie spuszczając oka z ciemnoskórego, który dalej poruszał się przez rynek w stronę bloków.- Chodźmy za nim, Tatsuya! On coś ukrywa!

Himuro, kiedy Taiga tego nie widział, pokręcił z westchnieniem głową. Co za dziwaczna

para...dobrze, że on i Atsushi nie mieli takich problemów.

Jeszcze przez niecałe pięć minut szli w milczeniu za Aomine, kiedy nagle dostrzegli, że

chłopak wchodzi do drzwi jednego z bloków. Himuro i Kagami zatrzymali się raptownie i podeszli do pustego straganu, obserwując stamtąd budynek.

-         Mieszka tam jakaś wasza znajoma?- zapytał Tatsuya.

-         Dlaczego akurat „znajoma”?

-         Hm? To Aomine jednak ostatecznie woli chłopców? Myślałem, że uwielbia piersi...

-         Taa, uwielbia...- mruknął Kagami.- Ale chyba pogodził się z faktem, że żadna dziewczyna go nie chce...

-         Oh, rozumiem.- Himuro uśmiechnął się do niego sympatycznie, jakby wcale nie bawili się teraz w detektywów.- Chcesz tam wejść?

-         Nie...- odparł Kagami po chwili milczenia.- Poczekajmy.

-         Hm? Ale jeśli do czegoś dojdzie, będziesz żałował, nie?

-         On jeszcze bardziej...- warknął groźnie Kagami, zaciskając pięści.

Himuro znów westchnął cicho i zaczął się rozglądać wokół siebie. Myślał, że Kagami

chce się z nim spotkać z naprawdę ważnego powodu, a tu zwykła miłosna rozterka? Przecież mógł sam tu sobie stać...

Minęło niecałe 20 minut, aż nagle zobaczyli otwierające się drzwi bloku i wyszli z niego

Aomine oraz niski chłopak o jasnych brązowych włosach i dużych, tego samego koloru oczach.

-         To...Sakurai!- niedowierzał Kagami.- To teraz podobają mu się takie wywłoki?!

Tatsuya nic mu nie odpowiedział, obserwując, jak Aomine, stojący do nich tyłem i

zasłaniający swojego kolegę, pochyla się lekko, a następnie odchodzi tanecznym krokiem w kierunku rynku, pogwizdując pod nosem.

-         Osz...! WIEDZIAŁEM! Zrobili to! Na 100%!- krzyknął Kagami.

-         Ha?! W 20 minut?!

-         Nie wiesz, jaki Aomine potrafi być szybki...!

-         Yyy...no tak...nie wnikam...

Kiedy ciemnoskóry oddalił się wystarczająco daleko, by nie zauważył Kagamiego i

Himuro, chłopcy ruszyli w kierunku bloku.

-         Wiesz, pod którym numerem mieszka?- zapytał Himuro, bojąc się, że Kagami ma zamiar włamywać się do każdego mieszkania po kolei.

-         Wiem! 25! Daiki kiedyś mi wspominał, ale nie wiedziałem, że to ten blok...

Oboje wkroczyli do budynku i, nie czekając na windę, ruszyli schodami w górę, na drugie

piętro. Kagami tak mocno otworzył drzwi klatki schodowej, że ich klamka zrobiła w ścianie dziurę... .

Oh...już wiem, po co mnie tu ściągnął – pomyślał Himuro, podkasując rękawy.

Kiedy tylko znaleźli numer 25, Kagami załomotał w nie pięścią.

-         Ah! S-Sumimasen, już otwieram!- rozległ się piskliwy głosik.

-         Uspokój się, Taiga – szepnął Tatsuya, kładąc dłoń na ramieniu przyjaciela.

Jedyne, czego brakowało teraz Kagamiemu, by wyglądał jak rozwścieczony byk, to para z

nosa. A sytuacja pogorszyła się jeszcze bardziej, kiedy drzwi mieszkania się otwarły i przed nimi stanął Sakurai Ryou.

-         O nie...- szepnął, przerażony.- S-SUMIMASEN! SUMIMASEN!

-         Ty...- warknął Kagami.- ZROBILIŚCIE, TO PRAWDA?!

-         SUMIMASEN!- wrzasnął Sakurai, cofając się i podnosząc ręce w obronnym geście.- SUMIMASEN! On mnie do tego zmusił, ja nie chciałem...!

-         WIEDZIAŁEM!

-         SUMIMASEEEN!

Kagami z trudem powstrzymał się, by uderzyć to drobne, kruche ciało. Odwrócił się na

pięcie i ruszył z powrotem na dół, z Himuro depczącym mu po piętach.

-         Zaczekaj, Taiga, może powinniśmy z nim porozmawiać i wyjaśnić, co dokładnie...

-         NIE CHCĘ ZNAĆ SZCZEGÓŁÓW!- krzyknął Kagami.- Wiem, co lubi Aomine! A jeśli nawet w tym zmienił swoje preferencje, to i tak mnie już to nie obchodzi, bo NIGDY WIĘCEJ NIE DAM MU DUPY!- wrzasnął, mijając starszą panią, która spojrzała na niego z przerażeniem.

Wypadł jak dziki z bloku i odetchnął świeżym powietrzem.

-         Dzięki za pomoc, Tatsuya, możesz wracać do siebie – powiedział, nieco uspokojony.- A ja...ja wracam do domu. Cholera, mogłem jednak pożyczyć te nożyczki...

I odszedł, pozostawiając zszokowanego Himuro samemu sobie.

 

            Kiedy wrócił do ich wspólnego mieszkania, Aomine już tam był i siedział na kanapie, oglądając jakiś program rozrywkowy. Taiga zdjął z siebie kurtkę i buty, po czym przeszedł do salonu. Aomine zerknął na niego i wstał z westchnieniem.

-         No jak tam, minęło ci, kocie?- zapytał z lekkim uśmiechem.

-         ...ty świnio...- szepnął Kagami, patrząc na niego ze łzami w oczach.

-         Ej...ty płaczesz?!- nie dowierzał Aomine.

-         Jak mogłeś mi to zrobić?! Mówiłeś, że mnie kochasz!

-         Co?! Ale czekaj, dlaczego płaczesz...? No przecież cię kocham!

-         NIE PIERDZIEL MI TU!- wrzasnął Taiga, wymierzając mu siarczysty policzek.- Najpierw mówisz, że mnie kochasz, po to, żeby dobrać się do mojego tyłka, a potem dwa tygodnie stronisz od seksu, żeby w końcu okłamać mnie i zdradzić!

-         Co...o czym ty...? I ZA CO TEN LIŚĆ?!

-         Ty cholerny Ahomine! Nienawidzę cię!- Kagami rzucił się na niego z pięściami, bijąc zawzięcie po klatce piersiowej, a następnie trafiając w brzuch i twarz.

Aomine osłonił twarz przed następnym ciosem, po czym szybko podkosił swojego chłopaka, przez co ten z głośnym hukiem upadł na podłogę. Ciemnoskóry usiadł szybko na nim, ale to nie powstrzymało Kagamiego przed wymachiwaniem nogami i rękami.

-         Uspokój się, kocie, co cię opętało?!

-         Nie dotykaj mnie, ty draniu w kolorze gówna!

-         Nie przeginaj pały, Taiga! I przestań się wyrywać!

-         Nienawidzę cię! Zostaw mnie w spokoju, nie dotykaj mnie! Cały czas mnie oszukiwałeś i kłamałeś! Wynoś się! Nie chcę cię więcej...!

 

Kagami otwarł powoli oczy. Z początku nie bardzo ogarniał, co się wokół niego dzieje,

ale w końcu do jego mózgu zaczęły docierać informacje na temat otoczenia. Krzesło. Lina. Coś niesmacznego w ustach.

-         Tylko się nie szarp – mruknął Aomine, który kucał tuż przed nim.- Boli cię głowa? Mogłem niechcący uderzyć za mocno...

Ciemnoskóry wyjął z ust Kagamiego...papier toaletowy.

-         Zatkałeś mi tym usta?!

-         Co? Aa...taa... Musiałem cię czymś zakneblować, a nic innego nie znalazłem... skarpetki wydają mi się zbyt obrzydliwe...

-         A srajtaśma niby jest w porządku?!

-         Oj nie wściekaj się tak! Mamy ważniejsze problemy na głowie, nie?

Kagami już chciał na niego nawrzeszczeć, ale przypomniał sobie poprzednie wydarzenia.

Odwrócił od niego głowę i nadymał usta, obrażony.

-         Zdradziłeś mnie – burknął.

-         No właśnie to jest ten problem – westchnął Aomine.- Niby z kim miałbym cię zdradzić? Żadna dziewczyna mnie nie chce...

-         Słyszałem dziś twoją rozmowę z Sakurai’em... a potem się z nim spotkałeś...

-         Ha?! Sakurai?! SERIO?!- Aomine pacnął się otwartą dłonią w czoło.- Co ci strzeliło do łba, żeby tak pomyśleć?!

-         Przez telefon mu powiedziałeś, że przyjdziesz, żeby ci dał!

-         Żeby mi...? - Aomine urwał, wytrzeszczając oczy na swojego chłopaka.- No przecież nie dupy, idioto! Taki drobny chłopak?! Rozerwałbym go na pół!

-         Więc co ci miał dać?! I co u niego robiłeś?!

-         Ehh...chciałem cię przeprosić, głąbie – westchnął Daiki, przecierając ręką czoło.- Trochę się wczoraj nie fair zachowałem i...poprosiłem Sakurai’a, żeby przygotował mi bento z naszym wizerunkiem...Wiesz, on jest na serio dobry w te klocki. To właśnie to bento miał mi dać! I po te bento poszedłem!

-         Uh...- Kagami znów odwrócił głowę, by po chwili przypomnieć sobie o pewnym fakcie i znów spojrzał na swojego chłopaka.- A dlaczego od ponad dwóch tygodni coś nie masz ochoty na seks, co?! Zawsze się do mnie dobierasz jak głupi, a ostatnio nic!

-         Oh...to...- Aomine zburaczał na twarzy.- No wiesz, dość delikatny temat...

-         Ha?!

-         Widzisz, chodzi o to, że...- Aomine podniósł się i podszedł do Kagamiego, by rozwiązać jego liny.- No cóż...ostatnio, jak to robiliśmy, byłeś taki...no, mega zrelaksowany... Znaczy...luźny? No, rozluźniony...yyy...wiesz, co mam na myśli?

-         Nie bardzo!

-         No wiesz...lubię, kiedy jesteś ciasny – szepnął mu do ucha, na co Kagami spalił buraka.- A ostatnio jesteś dość...no, rozluźniony...no...Więc pomyślałem, że może jeśli dam ci trochę odpocząć, to...wiesz...

Liny krępujące ciało Taigi opadły na podłogę, a on sam wstał z krzesła, z zarumienionymi

policzkami pocierając nadgarstki.

-         Więc...chodziło tylko o to, że...nie jestem wystarczająco ciasny?

-         Taa...przepraszam, kocie, nie wiedziałem, że miałeś ochotę...Jakbyś powiedział, na pewno bym ci nie odmówił!

-         Uh...- Kagami zburaczał jeszcze bardziej.

-         To jak, kocie...- mruknął Aomine, podchodząc do niego i obejmując go delikatnie w pasie.- Zgoda?

-         Umm...ta – mruknął Kagami.- Sorry...za ten wybuch...

-         Ahaha, w porządku, trochę pikanterii w naszym związku nie zaszkodzi! No, dawaj buziaka!

Twarz Kagamiego była już tak czerwona, że niemalże zlewała się z kolorem jego włosów.

Pozwolił jednak, żeby Aomine złożył na jego ustach czuły pocałunek, który po chwili ciemnoskóry pogłębił.

-         To co powiesz na to bento?- szepnął Aomine.- Zjemy, weźmiemy wspólną kąpiel i naprawimy wczorajszy wieczór. Nadgonimy te wszystkie dni, kiedy się powstrzymywałem.

-         Ale...jutro idę do pracy na rano...

-         To co, omijamy tę część z jedzeniem i kąpielą?

-         Ahomine!

Aomine roześmiał się wesoło, znów całując czule swojego chłopaka.

Wyglądało na to, że wszystko wróciło do normy ♥

 

 

 

*** TYGRYSEK zalogował się ***

 

 **Lepszy_Model:** Tygrysku! *-* Tęskniłem za tobą ♥♥♥ I jak ci poszło? Dlaczego zjawiasz się dopiero teraz?!

 **Tygrysek:** Wszystko w porządku! Pogodziliśmy się, ta wczorajsza akcja to kompletne nieporozumienie było.

 **(Nie)Orła_Cień:** Bardzo mnie to cieszy, Tygrysku-kun.

 **Candy_Man:** Yay, banzai ~ !

 **Sexy_Thing:** Moje gratulacje.

 **Tygrysek:** Dzięki, ludzie ^^

 **Lepszy_Model:** Zaraz, zaraz, ogierze, ale czy ty przypadkiem nie powinieneś być w pracy? ^^ ;)

 **Tygrysek:** Taa, zaszły pewne komplikacje i nie bardzo jestem w stanie chodzić... :P

 **Władca_Świata:** Nie wdawaj się w szczegóły, to obrzydliwe.

 **Lepszy_Model:** A ja uważam, że to urocze ♥ Tak się cieszę, że między wami już wszystko dobrze ! ♥

 **Tygrys:** Dobra, spadam, bo zaraz będziemy jeść bento :P Obiecał, że cały dzień spędzi ze mną, więc chyba mogę się trochę polenić!

 **Lepszy_Model:** Oh, ty niegrzeczny! ^^ ♥ Do usłyszenia później ♥

 

*** TYGRYSEK wylogował się ***

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Wymyślając nicki sugerowałam się głównie piosenkami różnych wykonawców, ale myślę, że nikt nie miał problemów z ich odszyfrowaniem? :D
> 
>  
> 
> (Nie)Orła_Cień - to oczywiście Kuroko, w nawiasie "nie", bo nie jest cieniem orła, tylko...no, Kagamiego xD Oczywistość! xD  
> Lepszy_Model - to Kise :3 "zamienię cięęęę na lepszy model~", a że jest modelem, no to...xD Oczywistość x2 ! xD  
> Sexy_Thing - to Midorima. Tu sugerowałam się tekstem "where you from, you sexy thing ~" zasłyszaną z jednego z cracków KnB xD  
> Candy_Man - to, rzecz jasna, Murasakibara xD Nie ma co tłumaczyć xDD "Candy" mówi samo za siebie! ♥  
> Władca_Świata - to Akashi, naturalnie, jedyny nick nie pochodzący z piosenki, no chyba, że Wy jakąś znacie xD 
> 
>  
> 
> Dlaczego Sakurai miał zrobić to bento? Ponieważ jego hobby to właśnie sztuka układania wizerunków różnych postaci w bento ( przynajmniej według zdobytych info ) xDD


End file.
